Never Trust A Man
by Little.Miss.Sugar.Less
Summary: :AU::DarkThemed: ...No matter how you looked at it, men always messed things up...


**Dear Readers,**

**Yes I know I didn't finish my first story but I was just oh so tempted to put this up and to write. This story will probably won't have constant chapters, as I do have another story I am currently writing and that one is not updated on a regular basis. **

**A few things you should know before you start reading this story. I am writing this story as a book to publish in the future, but I published it on fanfition to see how people would react to this type of plot. This is a completely AU story and has really nothing to do with the Naruto Universe I just took the characters. There will be no romance in this story (I know a big suprise for a hopless romantic like me) and will have a much darker look to things. **

**I know you want me to stop blabbing and just continue on to the story. Just one more thing. If you are a guy and reading this, I mean in no offence to you and that I am not saying that all men are evil, it's just for the stories sake so please don't flame. **

**Love, **

**.**

**Plot:**

**A homeless girl trying to find a home. A naive girl searching for love. An abused child looking for the reason. A tomboy who didn't know herself. And the insane girl who spoke the truth. Five girls all connected in a way they didn't know or understand, but what was the reason?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT. THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN OFFENSIVE, IT'S JUST A STORY THAT CAME FROM MY MIND**

**N**ever **T**rust A **M**an

Prologue

Everyone's life seems to start as a happy one, I mean for the most part. You wouldn't think that your life could go so down hill and when it does it seems that you can't find yourself anymore. It's as if your lost and your trying to find your way back. Depression could very much kill you if no one intervenes and saves you, or if you dont save yourself. But who is to say we are all depressed? It's not like anyone to listen to me. I watch. I know every second, minute, hour, day, that goes by and they still won't listen to me.

They lock me away because I know what the world is like. It's not all happy as it seems. The doctors tell me I'm a 'hopless case' and that I'll never heal. But who is it to say that I wanted to? I never will give up this intelligence that I earned, not for my life. People hide behind fake smiles, and lies. Its what makes the world go round. Mankind are very rash creatures. You see on the news people left on the street to die with people passing by and taking pictures. It makes you wonder, right? What if I was in that situation and no one helped me?

Your probably nodding your head no and that sure there has to be at least someone who would help you. Or at least you think? Now your going to promise yourself that next time your going to help someone when there in need, but that's just another empty promise. Another empty promise, like so many before. You see, I lost hope long before and I know that this world is a very cruel one and that you could only depend on your self. Selfish right?

What could have caused so much hate? Well thats the big question, and it seems that it doesn't have an answer. Maybe it was revenge? Or maybe just pure insanity? I must admit that I am just a tad bit insane myself, but I do assure you that everything I say is the truth. But who would believe the one in the mental ward? I'm just warning you, that before it happens to you, what happend to me and many others. I hope you take this as advice so you can continue your so called 'carefree life' but let me tell you at the end of this story you might be a little messed up or maybe you won't see the world the same.

That might be a good thing. It means that you have grown, in a very messed up twisted way. If you dont like this then don't continue on. But you could always hear a few words from the insane once in awhile, right?

**I know very short but it is a prologue. Next chapter will be longer. Once again this story is not for those who are the faint of heart, or people who take things or stories way to seriously. I will do my best to update! :) Please Review! No flaming please! :) **

**.**


End file.
